


Bullet

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hostage Situation, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Subway, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I think - ” Another person starts, but she’s cut off by someone entering the cart, gun visibly attached to his belt. ”Alright, hand me your phones”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once The Trigger Is Pulled

Mickey enters the subway with a sigh, feeling like his entire body weighs way more than it should.

 

Then again, it’s his fault for picking a job that starts early instead of one that finishes late.

 

All in all, he chose right, because he would be so much more exhausted if he stumbled through his apartment door at two am than he is now.

 

He fights a yawn, but it escapes anyway, right as he sits down on the bench, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He has two new text messages, one from Mandy and one from his boss. He ignores them both, deciding he’ll type a response later.

 

Mickey quickly checks the facebook account that his sister practically forced him to get.

 

He never really got the point of it, or any internet page like that, but for some reason, he logs on regularly anyway.

 

There’s nothing really new to see, though, so soon he logs off again, running a hand through his hair as he pushes the phone back into his pocket.

 

However, he always feels awkward sitting on a public transport with nowhere to look, so it doesn’t take long before he has the device in his hands again, scrolling through random shit.

 

After a minute or two, he feels like he’s being watched, so he looks up, frowning.

 

Sure enough, there’s a guy in front of him, slightly to the left, staring at him.

 

He doesn’t look away when Mickey catches him, the opposite, actually.

 

He just tilts his head, a smile growing steadily on his face. Mickey keeps frowning.

 

With his red hair, square chin, and what Mickey can only assume is a muscular body under all of those clothes, the guy is attractive as fuck.

 

That doesn’t mean that Mickey doesn’t feel awkward about being stared at like this.

 

Right when he’s about to open his mouth and yell at the guy for staring him down, the entire subway shakes, and then stops.

 

”What the fuck?!” Mickey yells, and every single person in the cart has their own version of it on their lips, being thrown from one side of the cart to the other.

 

It probably only goes on for a second or two, but it feels longer, and once the subway stops moving, everyone’s on the floor, wondering what the actual fuck is going on.

 

”What is this?” Someone asks.

 

”Maybe it’s just a malfunction” Someone else answers, sounding much more nervous than you would be if you thought it was just a small fault with the engine.

 

”I think - ” Another person starts, but she’s cut off by someone entering the cart, gun visibly attached to his belt.

 

”Alright, hand me your phones” The guy says, and Mickey raises his eyebrows.

 

”The fuck?” It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say, because the man’s hand twitches for his gun, and red elbows Mickey in the side, since they ended up close enough on the floor of the cart.

 

”Dude” He warns quietly, and Mickey rolls his eyes, dragging his phone out of his pocket, handing it over to the guy, just like every other person, including red.

 

”Alright” The man says when he’s collected all the phones.

 

He’s tall, but not very muscular. In fact, he looks more like a nerdy english teacher than anything else.

 

His cheeks are sunken in, almost cancer like, and if Mickey hadn’t grown up on the south side, maybe this guy would have scared the shit out of him.

 

As it was now, the only reason he did as he was told was because he wanted to stay alive, and he didn’t have a gun, unlike the man.

 

”Here’s how it’s gonna go down” The guy said, the smallest hint of a british accent in his voice, almost as if he was trying really hard to hide it. ”Do as I say, and no one dies. Simple as that”

 

”Why are you doing this?” A woman asks, and Mickey sighs. _Shut the fuck up._

 

He knew that asking questions wasn’t gonna get them away from there any faster.

 

”One more thing” The guy said sternly. ”Ask another question, and everyone dies”

 

With that, the guy turned around and walked a couple of steps away from Mickey, to the other side of the cart.

 

Red carefully, slowly slid closer to Mickey’s side as to not draw any attention to them.

 

”You doing okay?” He asks quietly, and Mickey turns his head, frowning at him. ”Right. Sorry. I just…” Red shook his head, running a hand through the long hair.

 

”How about you?” Mickey whispers back, not sure what about this guy that made him wanna play nice in a situation like this.

 

Red shrugged a little bit.

 

”I’m trained for shit like this, but I guess it still gets you, you know?” Mickey turns his head a little bit more to Red.

 

”You mean that’s real?” He nods to the camouflage clothes the guy’s wearing. Red nods.

 

”Yeah. Well, Junior ROTC coach, but I had some basic training” Then he changes the subject. ”How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

 

Mickey sighs, making sure to keep it quiet.

 

”Fuck if I know, man. I’m Mickey” He whispers, not sure why he feels the need to tell Red his name.

 

”Ian” Red says, a soft smile growing on his face.

 

Mickey eyes the guy holding them for a second.

 

He’s still at the other end of the cart, hand on his gun, in case he’d need it.

 

Mickey would try to figure out why the hell he’s doing this, but he knows it’s a lost cause.

 

There could be a million reasons why, and Mickey honestly doesn’t really care.

 

He just wants to go home. Or to work.

 

Anywhere but here.

 

”Hey, hey” Ian says, shaking Mickey slightly.

 

Mickey tries to ignore the sparks traveling through his body as Ian touches his arm.

 

”What?” Mickey asks, eyes still fixed on the guy with the gun.

 

”You’re shaking” Mickey frowned, noticing that, yes, he was shaking.

 

He managed to snap out of it, letting out another quiet sigh as he turned to Ian.

 

”Talk to me” Mickey said, not giving a fuck how weak he sounded.

 

”Okay” Ian said. ”When I was younger, my family didn’t have a lot of money. So in the summer, my little sister, Debbie, she would hold a daycare for the kids in the neighborhood, and it would always go to hell”

 

Ian said it all so quietly that Mickey barely even heard it, but it calmed him down regardless, and he chuckled without really making any noise.

 

”I remember one time my little brother was going to help, and he’s always been one of those kids that you can never keep track of, melting action figures in the microwave, stuff like that” Mickey nodded, appreciative that Ian was talking him down as if it was nothing. ”So she left him alone with the kids for five, ten minutes, and when she came back into the room, two of the kids had haircuts, and one was covered in candle wax. No one knows how the fuck it happened”

 

Mickey let out another quiet chuckle, and Ian joined him.

 

Ian stopped talking, and it didn’t take longer than five minutes before Mickey started feeling that anxiety pumping throughout his veins again.

 

”Ian” He whispered so quietly, he wasn’t even sure the guy heard him.

 

”Right, right. Sorry” He said, keeping his eyes on the guy with the gun to make sure he was far enough away that he wouldn’t see them interacting. ”So, I’m sure you saw me checking you out earlier”

 

Ian’s subject of choice surprised Mickey, but as long as he was talking.

 

”I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. You’re just really cute, I couldn’t really help it”

 

”You too, Red” Mickey said, feeling like he needed to say something back, and that was what came out.

 

”Really?”

 

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian and nodded slowly.

 

”Yeah” He said, barely audible, a small smile made its way onto Ian’s face at Mickey’s confession.

 

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but the man holding them hostage cut him off.

 

”Alright, this fucking phone has been ringing for the past ten minutes. Who is Mandy?”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up.

 

”She uh… That’s my sister” He said, voice horse, and he noticed that Ian got a worried look on his face.

 

Why the fuck would Mandy be calling him? She never called him at this point of the day, and frankly, he really hoped she hadn’t heard about this whole hostage situation.

 

If there was one thing Mickey didn’t want, it was for Mandy to be worried about him.

 

She had enough things on her plate, and Mickey would be fine. Hopefully.

 

The man went over to Mickey and handed him his phone to answer before taking a step back and drawing his gun.

 

”One wrong word, and you’re dead” He warned. ”Go on”

 

Mickey sighed, and unlocked the phone, taking the call.

 

_”Mickey!? Thank god, I’ve been calling you for the past ten minutes! Where are you? I heard about this crazy thing on the news. There’s a man holding some people hostage on a fucking subway. I just wanted to make sure you were okay”_

 

Mickey forced himself not to cry at his sisters voice. Every single eye in the subway was on him.

 

”No, uh. I’m fine, Mands”

 

_”Alright, phew. ’Cause I talked to Will, and he said you’re not at work. Where are you?”_

 

Mickey swallowed, seeing his chance.

 

”No, no. I’m at work, Mands. It’s fine. I’m just about to turn in that report”

 

_”What the fuck are you on about? I just said I know you’re not at work. And since when do you do reports? You don’t even work in an office”_

 

”No, I’m not sure. Sorry”

 

Mickey could almost hear the light bulb being turned on over Mandy’s head.

 

_”You’re in there, aren’t you?”_ Her voice cracked.

 

”Yeah, yeah. Of course”

 

_”What?”_ Mandy was sobbing now, and Mickey was having some trouble holding his own tears in.

 

”Anyway, I’ll see you tonight, alright?” Mickey said, forcing a smile onto his face.

 

_”No, no. You can’t go. Mick - ”_

 

Mickey hung up, handing the phone back over to the man, who looked as pleased as he could with how Mickey handled that.

 

He holstered his gun, and walked back over to the other side of the cart again.

 

Ian turned his head to look at Mickey.

 

”Did you find a way to tell her?” He asked quietly, and Mickey nodded once, barely visible, but Ian caught it.

 

”We’re gonna be fine, Mick. We’re not dying today”

 

Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes. For the first time ever, he wasn’t bothered by the nickname.

 

It felt… good. Comfortable. Calming.

 

”Thanks”

 

Ian kept his eyes locked on the guy with the gun as he leaned over to whisper into Mickey’s ear.

 

”I’d kiss you right now, but I think it would be a sure way to get us killed”

 

Mickey let out a quiet chuckle at that.

 

”I guess we’ll have to wait”

 

Ian pulled away from Mickey’s ear to look into his eyes again, a small smile on his face.

 

”I guess so” Mickey sighed, wishing that this would all be over with already. ”You know when I first ran off to join the army, I wasn’t even eighteen”

 

Mickey furrowed his brows.

 

”How the fuck did you do that?” Ian shrugged.

 

”Used my older brother’s ID, and got on the bus. I never got past basic training, but it was nice, you know? To finally live your dream, and to know that you left everything else behind you”

 

Ian kept talking, and Mickey just listened, he didn’t even care what Ian’s stories were about.

 

For as long as Ian would keep talking, Mickey would listen.

 

However, Ian was soon cut off by a loud gunshot, ringing throughout the cart.


	2. It's Impossible

At first, Mickey’s confused, frozen. Wondering what the hell just happened.

 

But it doesn’t take long before he hears Ian wince, and sees the blood pour out of his calf.

 

”What the fuck?!” Mickey yells without thinking.

 

”No talking. Shut up, or you’re next” The guy warns, looking straight at Mickey.

 

Mickey gets an under bite, but nods.

 

All of the other people in the cart look absolutely terrified, like this all just became a reality.

 

Mickey waits until the guy with the gun is at the other end of the cart, with his back turned, and then Mickey shrugs his jacket off, pressing it tightly against Ian’s leg.

 

”It’s gonna be okay” He whispers, for some reason it feels really important that Ian not only stay alive, but calm.

 

He doesn’t want this guy to be scared, no more than necessary, at least.

 

”Thanks” Ian says, barely audible, helping Mickey hold the piece of clothing against the bullet hole.

 

Mickey looks up and him, and their eyes lock, small smiles growing on their faces.

 

It was almost as if they had to smile, they had to remind the other that they were there, and everything would be okay, even if they didn’t know.

 

They had to believe.

 

Ian bites his bottom lip so hard it bleeds, obviously trying to transfer some of the pain there.

 

”Hey” Mickey says, looking at Ian’s mouth and shaking his head. ”Don’t do that”

 

Ian lets go, and Mickey looks to the guy, making sure he’s still turned away from them before grabbing Ian’s hand and putting them behind his back, out of sight.

 

”Squeeze my hand if it gets too much”

 

Ian looks surprised for a second, that a stranger would do this much for him, especially risking his own life to help him.

 

However, it doesn’t take long before Mickey feels him squeeze his hand, more like an okay than anything else.

 

They share a small, knowing smile.

 

The next half hour passes by in a blur.

 

Ian is laying on the floor, wincing and squeezing Mickey’s hand.

 

Mickey’s jacket stopped some of the bleeding, but Ian still needs a hospital. Soon.

 

The guy with the gun walks back and forth, talks to someone on the phone, hangs up and then calls them again.

 

”No, no. Look. Fifteen grand, or every single person in here dies”

 

Some of the people are crying, some just look really scared, and Mickey’s pissed off as fuck.

 

He knows he can’t do much, though - unless he wants to die, which, he doesn’t.

 

So he settles for sitting by Ian’s side, holding his hand behind his back while waiting and hoping that this will all be over soon.

 

Mickey’s thoughts drift to Mandy.

 

For all she knows, he’s dead already.

 

Maybe he should really have found a way to lie, even throughout their entire lives, no matter how much they bash on each other, he would never want her to be worried about him.

 

He wants her to go live her life, do whatever she wants to do. His beautiful sister.

 

It is in that moment he realizes, that there’s a chance that this could be it.

 

He could do something stupid and get shot, die.

 

Never to be walking the streets of New York again.

 

Ian squeezes his hand extra hard, dragging his attention back to him.

 

”How bad?” Ian shakes his head.

 

”It’s not getting worse, I just… you’re shaking again”

 

Mickey nods, running a hand over his face and through his hair.

 

”I just… I just thought of my sister”

 

They made sure to keep their voices a lot more quiet than they had before, but for some reason, they just needed to talk to each other, even if it could get them killed.

 

They needed each other.

 

”You’re gonna be fine, Mickey. You’re gonna see her again”

 

_You don’t know that. Neither do I._

 

”Thanks” Mickey simply said, squeezing Ian’s hand in appreciation.

 

Ian squeezed back.

 

Their eyes locked, and if they had been in any other situation, their lips probably would have too.

 

However, they were torn out of their moment by someone busting the door down.

 

”FBI, drop your weapon! Now, now! Drop it!”

 

There were probably ten agents screaming the same thing, and Mickey finally felt like he could breathe again.

 

They ended up cuffing the guy, and the agents calmed down a little bit.

 

”Anyone hurt?” 

 

”He shot my fucking friend” Mickey said, and an agent looked their way, nodding.

 

”The ambulance in right upstairs, do you think you can get there?”

 

Mickey looked at Ian, who looked back, and finally nodded.

 

”Help me?” Mickey snorted, nodding as he stood up.

 

”Come on, Red”

 

Mickey reached a hand down to Ian, and he took it, stumbling a little as he got up, forcing Mickey to wrap an arm around his waist, not that any of them complained.

 

There were reporters outside of the subway station, families, police, everything.

 

Apparently this had been a bigger thing on the news than Mickey had realized.

 

Everyone who weren’t injured got blankets and hot coffee, along with quick check ups by the paramedics, just in case.

 

Mickey and Ian made their way to an ambulance, arms wrapped tightly around each other, as Ian bunny hopped on one leg, trying not to stumble too much.

 

”What happened here?” A paramedic came up to them and grabbed Ian’s other arm, throwing it over his shoulders, helping Mickey get him to an ambulance.

 

”He shot him in the leg”

 

”Pain on a scale of one to ten?” He asked Ian just as they got him to lay down on the stretcher.

 

”Seven” Ian croaked.

 

”Alright, are you coming with, sir?” The paramedic turned to Mickey.

 

”Oh, no. I have to find my sister” The paramedic nodded, walking around to the front of the ambulance to do something.

 

Mickey took a step closer to Ian.

 

”Thank you” Ian said. ”For everything”

 

Mickey just nodded, grabbing one of Ian’s hands in his, even though he knew it wasn’t a normal thing to do after the crisis was gone.

 

Ian didn’t seem to mind, though.

 

”You too” Mickey said.

 

Their eyes locked, and they smiled a little bit at each other.

 

”This is kinda weird, huh?” Ian said, and Mickey chuckled, toying with Ian’s fingers.

 

”I guess, yeah”

 

”This morning, you were just the hot guy on the subway”

 

”And now?” Mickey asked, not sure why he wanted to know.

 

They had been there for each other while being held hostage, that didn’t mean that this Ian guy was suddenly the love of his life or some shit, come on now.

 

What scared Mickey the most, was the fact that the thought even crossed his mind.

 

Ian shrugged, but it looked kind of awkward since he was laying down.

 

”So much more” Mickey let out something between a sigh and a chuckle, nodding.

 

”Back at you, Red”

 

When Ian brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Mickey’s, all he could do was stare, wondering why the fuck it didn’t feel weird.

 

Why it felt… right.

 

Mickey snapped himself out of it, taking his hand away from Ian’s, but not before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Mickey opened his mouth.

 

_’See you around’_

 

Those were the words that almost came spilling out of his mouth, but instead, he closed it again.

 

”Hope everything works out. Don’t want you in a wheelchair or some shit”

 

Ian chuckled, nodding.

 

”I’ll be fine”

 

”Alright, we’re ready to go” A couple of paramedics showed up again, and Mickey backed away to give them some space.

 

Soon, Ian was rolled into the ambulance, and the doors were closing, leaving Mickey feeling cold and lonely in a way that he never had experienced before.

 

He shook it off, and turned around, scanning the crowd to see if Mandy was there.

 

When he didn’t see her, he fished his phone out of his pocket - thankfully they had gotten those back by now - and called her.

 

_”Mickey?!”_

 

”Yeah, yeah. It’s me”

 

_”Oh my god, where are you!? I’ve been looking for you, asking around. I was fucking terrified you were dead, Mickey!”_

 

”I’m by the ambulances” He said, not realizing how it sounded before her reaction was out.

 

_”Oh my god, is something wrong? Are you shot? Mickey answer me!”_

 

”No and no. Just come over here” He said, and hung up the phone.

 

In some ways, Mandy’s hysteria made him feel good.

 

It made him remember that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

 

And if something like this happened to Mandy, god knows he’d be just as freaked out, even if it wouldn’t show as much.

 

They only had each other, and so if one of them would get hurt, the other one wouldn’t know what the fuck to do with themselves.

 

”Mickey!” Mandy came running towards him, throwing her arms around him.

 

”Hey, Mands. I’m fine” He said into her hair. ”I’m here”

 

She cried into his shoulder for a bit before she let him go and slapped him right across the face.

 

”Ow, what the fuck?!”

 

”Don’t ever scare me like that again, you little shit”

 

Mickey decided not to point out the fact that he had had zero control over what happened, he knew she just needed someone to blame, and right now, here he was.

 

”Hey, hey” He said. ”I’m here. I’m fine” He repeated.

 

”I fucking thought you were dead, Mick”

 

”I’m not. I’m right here” He said again, pulling his sister into his arms for another hug.

 

They stood like that for a while, Mandy sobbing into Mickey’s shirt, and Mickey fighting back a few tears of his own.

 

It was then and there that he realized how terrified he actually had been.

 

There had been a very real possibility that he wouldn’t have walked out of that cart today, and it had hit him before, but not quite like this.

 

It happened all the time. People got held hostage, people got shot, people got killed.

 

But you never really think it will be you or someone you know.

 

Of course, back in the south side, it had been a different thing. But ever since Mickey and Mandy had moved to New York, Mickey didn’t really have to think about that anymore.

 

He didn’t have to carry two guns and brass knuckles wherever he went.

 

He didn’t have to worry about his sister getting raped - not as much, anyway, since they lived in a pretty good neighborhood.

 

He didn’t have to think about getting killed if he went outside after midnight.

 

But this had definitely been a wake up call. Bad things happened here, too.

 

And not only should he start carrying brass knuckles again, but he should appreciate the time he had, no matter how fucking cheesy and girly it sounded.

 

It was fucking important.

 

Mandy pulled away from her brothers arms, her tears slowly starting to dry up.

 

”I’m sorry. I just… I got so fucking scared”

 

”It’s okay, let’s go home”

 

Mandy nodded, and they made their way towards their car that she had for the day.

 

”So why were you at the ambulances?” Mandy asked as they got into the car, and she started driving.

 

”Uh, a guy got shot in the leg. I helped him get there” Mickey explained quickly, leaving out some of the details - well, most of them.

 

For some reason, it didn’t feel right to tell his sister everything.

 

Maybe it sounded stupid, but Mickey didn’t give a fuck about that.

 

It just felt too private, like the whispers, and the smiles and the looks shared, they were between Ian and Mickey.

 

And even if they ended up never seeing each other again, they always would be.

 

Although - Mickey had a feeling he _would_ end up seeing the redhead again.

 

Someday.


	3. To Dodge A Bullet

It was a little over three weeks later that there were three knocks on Mickey’s door.

 

He frowned, wondering if it would go away, but when there were two more knocks, he ran a hand over his face and through his hair before abandoning the beer and half eaten pizza on the table to go answer it.

 

It was already dark out, so Mickey didn’t know who the fuck it could be.

 

Then again, it wasn’t too late, it just felt that way.

 

Mickey swung the door open, and he couldn’t have been more surprised.

 

”Ian” He said quietly.

 

The redhead was standing in front of him, looking slightly nervous.

 

”Hey” He said, their eyes locking. It was weird, seeing him after all this time.

 

Technically, three weeks wasn’t long at all, but it felt like it. In fact, Mickey had managed to convince himself that he would never see Ian again, yet here he was. Flesh and blood.

 

”I’m sorry if this is weird. I just… I can walk again… sort of. And I wanted to see you again” Mickey nodded.

 

”Nah, man. It’s cool. You wanna come in? Have a beer?”

 

”Yeah” Ian said, seemingly surprised, and limped into Mickey’s apartment.

 

Maybe it shouldn’t feel this easy.

 

To let someone you barely know into your apartment, but Mickey couldn’t help it.

 

He had thought about this guy non stop for almost a month.

 

Replaying every touch, every word. It sounded creepy as fuck, but Mickey had come to a conclusion.

 

It wasn’t creepy. He just really liked this guy.

 

And despite the scary way they had met, he wanted to know more about him.

 

Mickey grabbed two cold beers out of the fridge, forgetting he already had started one.

 

They didn’t say anything, they just stood there, drinking, occasionally making eye contact.

 

It wasn’t awkward, though. It felt… nice. Comfortable. But not in a boring way.

 

In a good way, like this was where Mickey was supposed to be all along.

 

But of course, that thought freaked him out a bit, so he started talking.

 

”How bad is it?” He asked, nodding to Ian’s leg. Ian shrugged.

 

”It’s not so bad. Hurt like a bitch for the first week, but it’s fine now” Mickey nodded.

 

”I’m glad you’re okay” He said then, and Ian smiled.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey smiled back at him, giving another nod. ”Listen… I know we just met that day, but… I don’t know how well I would have done without you in there”

 

Mickey looked down at his feet for a second before lifting his head, locking eyes with Ian.

 

”Eh, you would have been fine”

 

”Maybe” Ian said, and something in his eyes changed. Turned more innocent, kind of as if he was nervous. ”I missed you”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that.

 

”I - I know it sounds weird, whatever. Because I don’t really know you… but I did”

 

Mickey nodded.

 

”I missed you, too”

 

Ian’s face lit up in a grin that was so beautiful it had to be illegal.

 

”You did?” Mickey nodded, taking another sip of his beer.

 

”Yeah, man. Been wondering if you were doing okay”

 

Mickey didn’t know why the fuck he just admitted to that, but it was out.

 

”If I’d ever run into you again” He added, quietly.

 

Ian pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning against and took a step towards Mickey.

 

”Here I am” Mickey let out a sound between a snort and a chuckle.

 

”Here you fucking are” He half mocked.

 

Their eyes locked, and Mickey suddenly realized how fucking easy it would be to take a step forwards, crash their lips together.

 

He didn’t, though.

 

”You ever dream about that day?” Ian suddenly asked, and Mickey was unsure what exactly he meant.

 

If he meant nightmares, then yes. If he meant… other dreams involving Ian… well, then… also yes.

 

”Yeah” He simply settled on. ”I do”

 

”Sometimes I dream that we’re there again. But… that…”

 

”It doesn’t work out as well?” Mickey took a shot in the dark, and Ian nodded.

 

”Yeah. Exactly” He took another sip of his beer, and then put the empty bottle on the kitchen island that Mickey was leaning against, making him end up closer to Mickey. So close. ”You’re always in them. I guess a part of why I wanted to see you again was to make sure that…” He trailed off, and Mickey smiled up at him.

 

”I’m fine, man. Right here”

 

Mickey put his beer down without looking, giving all of his attention to Ian.

 

”I’m glad”

 

”Yeah?” Mickey asked, and the air grew tighter.

 

”Yeah” Ian confirmed, taking yet another step closer, and placing his hands on the kitchen island, caging Mickey in.

 

Mickey’s breath caught in his throat as he took everything in. Ian’s heat surrounding him. His smell. The way his green eyes were looking straight into Mickey’s blue ones.

 

”Can I kiss you?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey was quiet for a beat. Not because he was uncertain, but because he wanted to savor this moment.

 

”Please” He finally breathed, and Ian wasted no time, crashing his lips to Mickey’s, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

 

Mickey let out a low groan in appreciation, immediately returning the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, deepening it.

 

As Ian moved his hands from the marble counter, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist, pulling them closer together, Mickey felt it more than ever.

 

It didn’t matter if they had only known each other for a few weeks, and barely that.

 

This was where he was supposed to be.

 

Wrapped up in Ian’s arms.

 

Mickey took the hand that wasn’t on Ian’s neck and fisted Ian’s shirt, trying to pull them even closer together, even though it was practically impossible by now.

 

”Mick” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth when Mickey thrusted his hips forwards, creating friction between their clothed groins.

 

Ian moved his lips to Mickey’s neck, licking it at first, and then placing his lips there firmly, sucking, apparently determined to leave a mark.

 

Ian’s name was falling from Mickey’s lips like a chant, and Ian put his leg in between Mickey’s giving him something to rub up against.

 

”Ugh, fuck” Mickey choked, pushing Ian’s head out of the crook of his neck, and putting his hands under his shirt. ”Off”

 

Ian did as he was told, throwing the white v neck somewhere onto the floor before doing the same with Mickey’s shirt.

 

They kept the make out session going for a couple more seconds, but finally, Mickey couldn’t take it anymore.

 

”Bedroom” He demanded, and Ian nodded. He wrapped his hands firmly around Mickey’s thighs, urging him to jump up.

 

Mickey only hesitated for about a second before doing so.

 

He wrapped his legs tightly around Ian’s waist as Ian carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

 

Mickey put a hand on the back of his neck, attempting to pull him down for a kiss, but Ian shook his head, looking down at him.

 

”What?” Mickey asked, out of breath. Ian ran a hand down Mickey’s naked chest and then back up.

 

”You’re so fucking beautiful”

 

”Shut the fuck up” Mickey did his best to keep from blushing, but Ian’s smile told him that he probably didn’t succeed.

 

”Fuck. Come here” Ian said, covering Mickey’s lips with his own.

 

This time, the kiss was slower, more meaningful.

 

As they explored each others mouths, Ian slid a hand down Mickey’s chest again, this time hooking his fingers in the waistband of his jeans, undoing them and sliding them half way down his legs.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched when Ian ran a hand over his thigh, up towards his crotch.

 

Ian swallowed Mickey’s moans as he started palming his cock through his thin boxers.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed, and then went right back to plunging his tongue into Ian’s mouth.

 

Ian kept stroking him through his boxers as he moved his lips from Mickey’s, down to his neck and collar bone, placing every kiss lower, making his way down to Mickey’s cock.

 

”This okay?” He asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Fuck yes. Get to it, man”

 

Ian grinned up at him before pushing Mickey’s boxers and jeans off of his legs in one swift motion, leaving him completely bare for Ian.

 

He fought the urge to gush over how beautiful he was again.

 

Instead, he took Mickey’s rock hard cock into his mouth, starting with sucking on the tip.

 

Mickey’s hand flew to Ian’s hair, tugging on it, urging him on.

 

”You’re fucking good at that” He said through a moan, and grabbed a tighter hold on the red hair.

 

Ian was immediately turned on by it, and started deep throating on every third bob of his head.

 

Mickey kept his hold on the hair, and leaned his head back into the pillow, biting his lip at the intense pleasure, coursing throughout his body.

 

Ian subconsciously started rocking against the covers, impatient to get some relief of his own.

 

”Fuck, man. Stop. Get up here” Mickey said.

 

Ian did so, and Mickey pressed their lips together, sliding his hands down Ian’s body, unzipping his pants.

 

”Want you so fucking bad, Mick” Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth.

 

”Off” Mickey grumbled, tugging at Ian’s pants. Ian took his hands away from Mickey’s chest to pull them off of him and throw them on the floor, leaving him just as naked as Mickey.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s torso, keeping the make out session going.

 

It was as if he couldn’t get enough of tasting Ian. Like nothing and no one could ever measure up.

 

Ian placed a hand onto Mickey’s neck, thumb against his cheek as he deepened the kiss even further.

 

Mickey lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ian’s upper body to bring them even closer, their cocks sliding against each other, dragging low moans and groans out of both of them.

 

”Lube?” Ian panted into Mickey’s mouth.

 

”First drawer” Mickey answered, placing his lips to Ian’s neck, returning the hickey as Ian reached over to find the stuff.

 

Once Ian had slicked up a few of his fingers, he carefully pressed one against Mickey’s tight rim, pulling a row of moans out of him.

 

”Fuck. Kiss me”

 

Ian crashed his lips to Mickey’s right as he pushed the first finger into him.

 

Mickey tugged on Ian’s bottom lip, and then went back in for a deeper kiss.

 

They kept kissing as Ian worked Mickey open, swallowing his groans and hiccups.

 

Soon, Ian added another finger, enjoying the way Mickey’s breath seemed to stop for a second.

 

”That feels so fucking good” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s mouth, placing a hand back into his hair as they kept sliding their tongues together.

 

Ian started scissoring his fingers, and Mickey had to bite Ian’s bottom lip at the immense pleasure that came from Ian rubbing his fingertip against his prostate.

 

”Fuck” Mickey said, tightening his legs around Ian. ”I’m good”

 

Ian placed a last kiss to Mickey’s lips and pulled his fingers out of him, wiping them on the covers.

 

Ian grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth, rolling it onto himself.

 

”You ready?” He asked once he was lubed up, laying back down, on top of Mickey.

 

Mickey nodded, pulling Ian down for another kiss, just as Ian slid into him.

 

Mickey dug his fingertips into Ian’s back as he bottomed out.

 

”So fucking tight” Ian breathed into his mouth. ”You feel so fucking good” Ian nipped at Mickey’s bottom lip, making him smile.

 

They stayed like that for a while, adjusting, getting used to the snug feeling of being connected this way.

 

”Can I move?” Mickey nodded.

 

Ian pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with more power, making the bed squeak slightly.

 

Mickey crashed their lips back together as Ian kept fucking him. He had never remembered a time where fucking had felt like this.

 

This personal, this… right.

 

Ian kept rocking in and out of Mickey at a steady pace while their lips pulling apart and coming back together, tongues sliding over each other in a sloppy way that they both loved.

 

Mickey let out a loud groan when Ian managed to hit his prostate, and Ian kept stabbing at that spot, making Mickey all but fall to pieces under him.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed, attempting to deepen the kiss even further, drowning himself in the taste that was purely Ian.

 

Soon, Mickey pushed Ian off of him, flipping him on his back so that he could straddle the redhead.

 

Mickey sank down onto his cock again, and Ian leaned his head back into the pillow, grabbing Mickey by his hips as they kept chasing down their orgasms.

 

”You’re so fucking hot” Ian mumbled under his breath. ”So fucking tight”

 

Mickey kept bouncing on his dick, placing his hands onto Ian’s chest for leverage.

 

”So close” Ian said, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

 

Mickey hummed, and Ian moved one of his hands from Mickey’s hips to his cock, jerking him off steadily, pushing them both dangerously close to the edge.

 

”Fuck, I’m gonna - ” Mickey’s vision all but blacked out as he was hit with one of the most powerful orgasms of his life.

 

He spilled onto Ian’s chest, and a little bit onto himself.

 

When he was done, he kept riding Ian, but it only took half a dozen thrusts before Ian was there was well, grabbing a hold of Mickey’s hips in a tight grip, staying completely buried inside of him as he spilled into the condom.

 

Mickey climbed off of him, and Ian got rid of the rubber before pulling Mickey to curl up on his chest.

 

”That was fucking amazing” Ian whispered against his hair.

 

Mickey hummed in agreement, cuddling even closer to Ian, who wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist.

 

They fell asleep like that, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Which, maybe it did.

 

Just like the bullet, Ian hadn’t been able to dodge Mickey even if he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me get this out of my head, now I can go back to working on the fics that I actually need to write :X


End file.
